Conventional handgun designs inherently cause threat to the users of such handguns, particularly upon firing. For example, when a semi automatic handgun is fired, the handgun slide is blown back by the explosion of the ammunition. Any finger, face, or eye near a semi automatic handgun slide during firing is in danger of being seriously injured. As another example, when a revolver handgun is fired the explosive gases escape from the front of the revolver's cylinder and the revolver's barrel. Any finger near the front of the revolver's cylinder during firing is in danger of being seriously injured.
Moreover, while in many cases the purpose of a handgun is defensive (i.e. to prevent life from being taken), conventional handgun designs do not inherently help prevent inadvertent damage to third parties upon firing. For example, shot placement accuracy is critical when dealing with life threatening situations. Poor shot placement can cause failure to protect life, and poor shot placement can cause innocent life to be taken. Thus, every round fired from a handgun has the potential of causing death or serious injury.
While existing handgun add-ons have been introduced to alleviate at least some of the above issues inherent with handguns, these handgun add-ons have exhibited various limitations. For example, existing handgun add-ons have physically attached to the handgun, therefore changing the basic operation of the handgun.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.